40 Days With You
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, seorang shinigami berperawakan mungil itu mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi Kurosaki Ichigo selama 40 hari dan mencabut nyawanya. Selama 40 hari itulah banyak yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.../abal, twoshot, gaje, edited, but RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Daun-daun berbentuk seperti daun _momiji_ jatuh berguguran dari sebuah pohon besar. Pohon besar itu berdiri kokoh tepat di tengah-tengah sebuah kota kecil bernama Seiretei, tempat dimana para _shinigami_ tinggal.

Beberapa _shinigami_ berdiri di sekeliling pohon itu. Ada yang hanya menyaksikan keindahan para daun yang menari-nari sejenak di udara lalu jatuh ke tanah dan ada juga yang menunggu tugas mereka.

Salah satu dari para _shinigami_ itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, gadis berperawakan mungil dan berambut hitam sekelam malam itu sedang berdiri di bawah pohon berdaun _momiji_ itu –walau sebenarnya pohon itu bukanlah pohon _momiji_- menunggu sehelai daun jatuh ke telapak tangannya yang terus menadah ke atas. Jika sehelai daun jatuh ke tangannya, itu berarti tugas sudah menunggunya.

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar, tanda ia bosan. Gadis itu mengharapkan ada tugas yang menghampirinya hari ini. Jujur saja, sejak seminggu yang lalu, ia selalu berdiri di bawah 'pohon tugas' ini, tapi tak ada satu pun daun _momiji_ itu yang menjatuhkan diri ke telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba, _Voilá_! Harapan Kuchiki Rukia terkabul tepat saat gadis itu sedang melamun tentang dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi seorang pengangguran. Sehelai daun _momiji_ menari-nari pelan di udara dan jatuh tepat ke telapak tangannya yang masih dengan setia menadahi daun-daun yang berguguran itu.

Rukia membalikkan daun _momiji_ berwarna merah terang di tangannya dengan senyum mengembang lebar. "Mari kita lihat, siapa orang malang ini?" gumam Kuchiki Rukia dengan senyum yang masih mengembang lebar, membuat gadis mungil itu terlihat semakin manis. Tak lama setelah gadis itu membalikkan daun tersebut, terlihatlah sebuah nama yang tertera pada daun _momiji_ itu. Nama yang tertulis secara alami, nama yang seakan ditulis dengan tinta berwarna hitam. Nama itu adalah. . . "Kurosaki Ichigo, waktumu di dunia tinggal 40 hari lagi, bersiaplah."

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: gado-gado saya rasa =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini adalah fic yang sangat gaje binti/bin aneh... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca

Kalo jelek maaf ya, soalnya saya cuma seorang author amatiran tak berbakat tak berkemampuan berumur 14 tahun yang menjalani hidup super biasa(?) yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar dan jadi author disini. . .

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

.

.

Sebuah pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna kecokelatan khas Jepang terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hitam sekelam malam dan ber-iris seindah permata _amethyst_. Kemunculannya bersama pintu geser kuno secara tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ terang yang sebelumnya sedang membaca sebundel _manga_ di sebuah kamar di lantai dua kediaman keluarga Kurosaki.

Sejujurnya, tidak akan ada yang tidak terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berpakaian _kimono_ hitam muncul tiba-tiba dari sebuah pintu kayu kuno yang muncul secara tiba-tiba pula di kamar yang tertutup rapat! Kurosaki Ichigo, nama dari pemuda itu, masih belum dapat sembuh total dari keterkejutannya. Pintu geser kuno yang tadi muncul di belakang gadis itu tertutup kemudian menghilang secara misterius sedangkan gadis itu sendiri –dengan topeng datar yang senantiasa menutupi wajahnya- mulai memandang berkeliling. Seakan mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang juga berada di sana bersamanya saat ini.

Alarm dalam kepala _orange_ terang milik seorang Kurosaki Ichigo berbunyi nyaring seiring dengan kesadarannya yang kian memulih. _Dia pasti pencuri! Pencuri yang aneh bin ajaib!_ Begitulah pikir Ichigo kala itu. Secara refleks, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang dikenal sebagai berandalan dan dikenal jago berkelahi itu pun menendang bokong gadis ber_kimono_ hitam itu dan sukses membuat gadis tersebut jatuh tersungkur di lantai kamar. Memang kedengarannya tidak sopan dan tidak etis untuk menendang seorang gadis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu refleks, dan refleks dapat membuat orang melakukan hal-hal tak terduga. . .

Gadis ber_kimono_ hitam yang bernama asli Kuchiki Rukia itu terbengong-bengong di lantai. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kejadian tadi terjadi terlalu cepat dan terlalu mengejutkan. Seingatnya, ia baru saja keluar dari _senkaimon_ di kamar milik Kurosaki Ichigo, targetnya, dan ia sedang mengamati kamar pemuda itu. Lalu tiba-tiba. . .

Seakan ada bohlam yang bersinar terang di kepalanya, Kuchiki Rukia baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ka, kau bisa melihatku? Maksudku kau baru saja menendangku. Padahal aku belum memakai tubuh manusiaku. Seharusnya kau tak bisa melihatku. . ." seru Kuchiki Rukia sambil membenarkan posisinya yang sungguh sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat. Karena –tentu saja- posisinya itu benar-benar tidak etis. Setelah ia berhasil berdiri sempurna, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah _kimono_nya yang menurutnya sedikit kotor. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Kurosaki Ichigo kini sedang menatapnya dengan seksama dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Tatapan dari iris _amber_ milik Kurosaki Ichigo terpaku sesaat saat melihat _katana_ yang melekat di pinggang Kuchiki Rukia dan juga baju yang dikenakan gadis itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian, pemuda berambut secerah matahari sore itu memasang sebuah senyum. Bukan senyum senang atau senyum _cool_ yang biasa dilontarkannya, melainkan sebuah senyuman getir.

Tapi tak lama, karena pemuda itu buru-buru memperbaiki ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi datar yang selalu dipakainya.

"Jadi, ada apa seorang _shinigami_ datang kesini? Apa umurku sudah dekat?" tanya Kurosaki Ichigo sambil menatap gadis yang menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut di depannya dengan tatapan geli bercampur heran. Kuchiki Rukia yang merasa terpanggil pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya tadi, membersihkan _kimono_nya yang menurutnya kotor. Gadis berambut hitam itu memandangi Ichigo dengan ekspresi kaget dan kagum. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ini _shinigami_? Kau bisa melihat hantu? Atau kau ini seorang anak indigo yang bisa membaca pribadi seseorang?" tanya Rukia heran. Sebelah alisnya yang pendek terangkat.

Ichigo tersenyum misterius, menghela nafas, dan kemudian berkata, "Itu rahasia. Ya, aku bisa melihat hantu dan aku bukan anak indigo yang bisa membaca pribadi seseorang. Lagipula, kenapa seorang _shinigami_ sepertimu bisa ada disini, bocah?" tanya Ichigo sambil mensejajarkan tinggi badannya yang tinggi dengan Rukia yang pendek dengan cara membungkukkan badan jangkungnya.

Mendengar kata 'bocah', emosi Rukia tersulut. Berani-beraninya bocah oranye di hadapannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah. Hei, kalau dibandingkan dengan pemuda oranye ini, umur Rukia sudah jauh jauh lebih tua! "Hei, siapa yang kau panggil bocah, hah, bocah? Umurku sudah lewat 150 tahun, kau tahu? Lagipula namaku bukan bocah! Aku Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia berkata dengan kesal. Menurutnya, pemuda oranye ini adalah targetnya yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus pemuda paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui.

"Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu lah. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kau tahu? Dan namaku juga bukan bocah! Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," kata plus tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit kesal. Pemuda berambut oranye tadi tidak suka dipanggil bocah karena menurutnya, umur 17 tahun itu sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut bocah. Umur 17 tahun sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai dewasa!

Rukia segera mengambil daun _momiji_ yang ia simpan di saku bagian dalam _kimono_ hitamnya sambil tetap menggerutu. Kenapa sekalinya ia dapat tugas mengawasi dan mengambil nyawa manusia, ia malah dapat manusia yang seperti ini? Ralat, manusia yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Walaupun lirih tapi Ichigo masih bisa mendengar beberapa kata-kata makian yang Rukia sebutkan, seperti 'gila', 'bodoh', 'konyol', 'menyebalkan', dan 'oranye'. Kata oranye itu pasti maksudnya adalah dirinya.

Setelah mengaduk-aduk isi sakunya, Rukia pun akhirnya berhasil mengambil daun _momiji_ berwarna merah terang itu. "Kau lihat ini?" tanya Rukia sambil merentangkan daun _momiji_ tersebut lebar-lebar di depan wajah Kurosaki Ichigo, tepat di sisi yang bertuliskan nama 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. Ichigo mengangguk singkat dan alisnya yang sudah berkerut kini tambah mengerut melihat namanya bisa tertulis di daun itu.

"Bukankah itu daun _momiji_? Kenapa namaku bisa ada disana?" Kurosaki Ichigo mengambil –merebut lebih tepatnya- daun itu dari tangan Kuchiki Rukia dan mengamatinya dengan lebih seksama. Memang benar daun di tangannya itu adalah daun _momiji_ dan memang benar disana tertulis namanya.

"Daun itu adalah daun yang tumbuh di pohon kehidupan yang tumbuh menjulang di kota tempat kami tinggal, yakni Seiretei. Setiap kali ada satu manusia yang terlahir ke dunia, maka akan ada satu daun baru yang muncul di pucuk batang pohon besar itu. Di daun baru itu akan tertulis nama dari si manusia." Rukia mulai duduk bersilang kaki di lantai kamar Ichigo, kemudian mengeluarkan, membuka buku gambar yang selalu dibawanya dan menggambarkan sketsa pohon kehidupan itu untuk Ichigo. Ichigo pun ikut duduk bersila di hadapan Rukia dan memperhatikan dengan serius gambar yang kini ditunjukkan Rukia padanya. Rukia mulai bercerita tentang pohon kehidupan, dibantu dengan sketsa gambarnya yang benar-benar jauh dari kata 'bagus'.

"Dan ketika seorang manusia hanya tinggal memiliki waktu 40 hari untuk hidup, maka daun yang bertuliskan nama manusia tersebut akan gugur. Dan kami, para _shinigami_, akan mengunjungi dunia manusia, mengawasi manusia tersebut selama 40 hari, mencabut, serta mengirim rohnya ke Soul Society, dunia kami. Kau mengerti? Jadi umurmu tinggal 40 hari lagi dari sekarang."

"Ehm, ya, sebenarnya aku mengerti, hanya saja ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Kenapa gambarmu jelek sekali?" Ichigo segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat Rukia melemparkan sebuah tatapan mematikan terbaik yang ia miliki pada pemuda itu. Yang entah kenapa membuat bulu roma seorang Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri tegak. Dengan seulas senyum canggung dan takut, Ichigo berkata, "Ehm, maaf, maksudku kenapa _shinigami_ harus mengawasi manusia yang hidupnya tinggal 40 hari itu?"

Ekspresi Rukia yang tadinya menggambarkan ekspresi kesal, kini melunak. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, Rukia berkata, "Karena para manusia itu akan diincar oleh para _hollow_, _hollow_ adalah roh jahat yang memakan roh manusia yang sudah mendekati ajalnya," jelas Rukia sambil kembali menggoyangkan penanya di atas kertas, menggambarkan sosok _hollow_ yang kini sedang dijelaskannya dengan sesosok. . . beruang mungkin?

Kemudian, Kuchiki Rukia kembali menerangkan beberapa hal pada Kurosaki Ichigo seperti pemuda itu tidak boleh berada terlalu jauh darinya karena tentu saja itu berbahaya baginya. "Aku akan terus bersamamu sampai waktumu tiba, aku akan memakai tubuh buatan yang diberikan padaku, dan. . . mungkin aku akan tinggal di rumahmu juga." Rukia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan nada tegas di bagian akhir kalimat. Tanda ia tak mau mendengar bantahan lagi.

d(^_^)b

Hari ke-2 sejak pertemuan mereka. Saat ini, kedua insan itu tengah duduk di atap SMA Karakura, tempat dimana Kurosaki Ichigo -dan kini Kuchiki Rukia juga- menuntut ilmu. Jam istirahat makan siang sedang berlangsung, dan itulah sebabnya mereka berdua bisa berada di atap sekolah. Menyendiri dari keramaian yang nyaris ada di setiap sudut SMA itu agar si pemuda Kurosaki itu tak tersangkut masalah akibat dirinya yang dekat dengan gadis Kuchiki itu akhir-akhir ini.

Aku bisa gila. Itulah yang sedari tadi terpikir di kepala oranye milik seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Sejak kemarin-kemarin, Kuchiki Rukia yang baru dikenalnya selama 2 hari itu terus menempel padanya seperti perangko yang direkatkan dengan lem pada sebuah amplop. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu selalu berada di sekitar Ichigo. Bahkan saat gadis itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas 3-3, ia langsung meminta agar ditempatkan di meja yang sama dengannya. Membuat teman-teman Ichigo yang lain merasa aneh karena biasanya, Ichigo tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan mana pun atau dengan anak baru mana pun.

Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang membuat Ichigo merasa hampir jadi gila, tapi karena gadis Kuchiki di sampingnya ini selalu bertanya macam-macam padanya. Gadis itu selalu mengatakan 'Ichigo, bagaimana cara melakukan ini?' padanya hampir seratus kali dalam satu hari. Seperti yang tengah gadis mungil itu lakukan sekarang.

"Ichigo, bagaimana cara minum ini? Dan apa gunanya benda ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan iris _amethyst_-nya yang menyinarkan rasa heran sambil menyodorkan sekotak jus lengkap dengan sedotannya. Ichigo yang mendengarnya kembali menghela nafas panjang, sejurus kemudian ia memandang Rukia dengan tatapan kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya ia merebut sedotan dan jus kotak itu dari tangan Rukia dan menunjukkan padanya bagaimana cara menggunakan benda putih dari plastik bernama sedotan itu.

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu mengangguk tanda mengerti begitu Ichigo selesai memberikan penjelasan tentang 'cara meminum jus kotak menggunakan sedotan'. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pemuda berambut oranye, dengan wajah sumringah dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir, ia merebut jus kotak dari genggaman tangan Ichigo dan segera menenggak isinya. Bibir mungilnya yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum tulus itu melebar ketika ia merasakan sensasi enak dari jus yang kini tengah diminumnya.

"Ti-tidak masalah," gumam Ichigo gugup saat melihat seulas senyum tulus yang Rukia lontarkan padanya. Entah kenapa tapi ia merasa kalau senyum itu terlihat manis sekali. Lebih parahnya lagi, wajahnya langsung terasa panas ketika ia melihat senyum itu. Alhasil, Ichigo segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuchiki Rukia agar gadis itu tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang mungkin tengah menghiasi wajahnya.

Ichigo mempelajari satu hal tentang Rukia hari ini, di balik wajah datar dan kemampuan aktingnya yang menjijikkan tapi cukup meyakinkan itu, ternyata seorang Kuchiki Rukia mempunyai seulas senyum tulus yang terlihat begitu manis.

Saat sedang asyik memandangi wajah manis gadis yang sedang menyesap jus kotak di sebelahnya nya, Ichigo dikejutkan oleh pintu atap yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan teman-teman Ichigo pun tampak. Semuanya berjumlah 4 orang. Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro dan Ishida. Keigo yang ramah tapi menyebalkan itu langsung berlari menghampiri dua sejoli yang –salah satunya- sedang menikmati makan siang.

"Kau curang, Ichigo! Masa' kau makan siang dengan Kuchiki-_san_ yang manis ini tanpa mengajakku, sih!" seru Keigo sambil mulai bertingkah berlebihan, membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu ingin segera menghantamkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Keigo. Tapi untungnya, pemuda Kurosaki itu masih dapat menahan diri.

Di saat Keigo asyik memprotes 'kecurangan' Ichigo, salah satu teman Ichigo yang bernama Kojima Mizuiro maju selangkah ke arah Rukia dan berkata, "Halo, Kuchiki-_san_. Boleh kami ikut makan siang denganmu dan Ichigo?" sapa Mizuiro sopan. Tak lupa disunggingkannya seulas senyum ramah. Rukia yang menyadari bahwa Mizuiro sedang menyapanya, langsung menghentikan kegiatan minum jus kotaknya.

Gadis berambut hitam kelam itu berdiri. Menyunggingkan seulas senyum sopan yang sengaja dibuat agar tampak seramah mungkin dan mengangkat kedua sisi rok abu-abunya seraya berkata, "Halo juga, Kojima-_san_. Tentu, tentu saja boleh. Silakan."

Setelah tawaran mereka disambut baik oleh gadis ber-iris _amethyst_ itu, keempat teman Ichigo pun segera duduk bersila di lantai atap. Membentuk formasi lingkaran. Dan mereka pun mulai memakan bekal atau makanan apa pun itu yang mereka bawa masing-masing sambil bersenda gurau. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang terus bertiup di sekitar mereka, membuat anak rambut mereka bergoyang mengikuti gerakan angin.

Saat itu, Kurosaki Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah Kuchiki Rukia kembali mempelajari satu hal dari gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Seulas senyum tulus milik Kuchiki Rukia ini, belum pernah sekali pun dilontarkan gadis itu pada orang lain, ia selalu melontarkan senyum manis itu -baru- hanya untuk Kurosaki Ichigo, hanya untuknya seorang. . .

d(^_^)b

Malam ini, tepat hari ke-10 sejak seorang _shinigami_ bernama Kuchiki Rukia datang. Gadis _shinigami_berambut hitam itu sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur Kurosaki Ichigo. Iris _amethyst_ indah milik gadis itu memandang langit-langit kamar Ichigo dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah memikirkan apa. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar itu sendiri sedang terduduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja belajar. Pemuda berambut oranye terang itu kini tengah belajar.

"Aku masih penasaran, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia sepertimu mengenaliku sebagai _shinigami_ dalam sekali tatap?" tanya Rukia, saat gadis _shinigami_ yang kini telah memakai piyama lengkap itu bangun dari posisinya sebelumnya di atas tempat tidur Ichigo. Kini gadis itu duduk bersila kaki di atas tempat tidur si pemuda Kurosaki. Mata violet besarnya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan dari pemuda itu.

Ichigo yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca buku pelajarannya di meja belajarnya pun langsung menoleh begitu mendengar pertanyaan Rukia yang sudah jelas dilontarkan padanya. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memucat dan ia terlihat gelisah. Ia tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan secuil masa lalunya itu, tapi ini benar-benar sulit baginya. "Kau. . . benar-benar ingin tahu?" setelah sekian lama terdiam, Ichigo akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan. . ." kata Rukia sambil mengangkat bahu. Gadis itu menyadari perubahan sikap Ichigo dan ia pun mulai merasa bersalah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan jika Ichigo memang ingin menceritakannya, dan tak akan memaksanya bercerita jika pemuda itu tak mau membicarakannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kalau kau memang tidak mau." Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dada tanda ia menyerah. Ia tak akan meminta Ichigo bercerita lagi. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Rukia. Membuat mata _amethyst_ gadis itu sedikit melebar. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, kok. Tapi setelah ini, jangan menanyakan hal seperti ini lagi padaku." Ichigo berkata acuh tak acuh.

"Semua itu bermula dari sore hari 10 tahun yang lalu. . ." Ichigo mulai bercerita. Gadis berambut hitam kelam di sampingnya membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Ichigo agar ia bisa mendengar cerita pemuda itu lebih jelas dan menatap iris _amber_ indah milik pemuda itu.

Ichigo menceritakan semuanya. Dengan detail. Dari awal hingga akhir. Ia tak bisa ingat dengan persis kapan ia mulai bisa melihat hantu. Seingatnya ia sudah bisa melihat hantu sejak ia masih kecil. Di sore hari 10 tahun, hujan deras mengguyur kota Karakura. Ichigo kecil yang dulu sangat manja dan selalu menempel pada ibunya sedang berjalan di sisi trotoar. Mereka baru saja pulang dari _dojo_ tempat Ichigo berlatih karate.

Tepat saat mereka melewati sebuah taman kecil, mereka berdua, khususnya Ichigo mendengar raungan yang begitu keras dan terdengar memilukan, tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga terdengar mengerikan. Lalu sesaat kemudian, ibu Ichigo, Kurosaki Masaki sudah menarik tangan kecil Ichigo dan berlari menjauh dari sana dengan wajah panik.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai-sampai Ichigo kecil tak bisa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada saat itu. Yang bisa disadarinya saat itu hanyalah ibunya menariknya dengan cepat, menyuruhnya berlari dari taman yang mereka lewati tadi secepat mungkin. Tapi Ichigo kecil yang tidak mengerti pun akhirnya berhenti berlari, ia tidak mau disuruh melakukan sesuatu dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas.

Dan menurutnya saat itu, tidak ada alasan dan tujuan yang jelas baginya untuk berlari menghindari taman tadi. Ibunya tetap menyuruh, meminta dan membujuknya untuk lari sejauh-jauhnya dari sana. Tapi Ichigo menolak dan bersikeras untuk tetap disana. Pada saat itulah raungan memilukan nan mengerikan tadi kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, sesosok monster bertubuh hitam kelam bertopeng seperti ikan muncul tepat di hadapan sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

Lagi-lagi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya terlalu cepat. Seingatnya, saat itu monster itu berusaha menyerang mereka dan ibu Ichigo tentu saja melindungi Ichigo dengan cara mendekapnya erat-erat. Ichigo tak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sampai saat mereka berdua sudah sangat terpojok, seorang laki-laki datang. Seseorang yang memakai _kimono_ hitam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Rukia. Di pinggangnya juga tersemat sebuah _katana_.

Orang itu berdiri di depan mereka, tetapi membelakangi matahari. Sehingga iris _amber_ milik Ichigo kecil tidak dapat melihat siapa orang itu dengan jelas. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar ibunya memanggil orang itu sebagai 'Tuan _Shinigami_' dengan nada terkejut, kemudian orang itu mengangguk kecil dan berkata sambil menatap mereka dari sudut matanya. Mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja karena ia sudah datang dan ia tak akan membiarkan Masaki meninggal 10 hari lebih awal karena dilahap jiwanya oleh _hollow_.

Tapi justru di sanalah letak bencana itu dimulai. Saat laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Tuan _Shinigami_' itu bicara pada mereka, si monster yang berada tak jauh dari mereka bertiga mengendap-endap mendekati mereka sementara si 'Tuan _Shinigami_' lengah. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki tadi terlempar sejauh 3 meter dengan darah tersimbah di sekelilingnya. Ichigo dan ibunya kini tak punya pertahanan lagi. Kaki Ichigo melemas karena takut sedangkan ibunya sudah terlalu capek untuk berlari lagi. Di saat itulah Ichigo kecil merasa semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Tak lama setelahnya, aku terbangun dari pingsanku. Ibuku masih mendekapku dengan erat, tapi ia sudah tak bernyawa. Punggungnya bersimbah darah. Saat aku menoleh ke arah tempat dimana 'Tuan _Shinigami_' tadi terlempar, Ia sudah tak ada di sana. Yang ada hanya bekas darahnya saja. Setiap kali aku melihat _shinigami_ –sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan _shinigami_ lain- selalu membuatku mengingat saat-saat itu. Hal itu selalu berhasil membuatku sedih dan terus memikirkan 'seandainya saat itu aku mengikuti kata ibuku, ibuku pasti masih ada disini sekarang'." Ichigo menutup ceritanya. Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Rukia yang berada di sebelahnya belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu sepertinya masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Gadis berambut hitam sekelam malam itu tak pernah mengira kalau pemuda berambut oranye itu ternyata punya masa lalu seperti itu.

Rukia mengerti. Sangat mengerti malah, akan rasa kehilangan dan rasa bersalah yang Ichigo rasakan. Karena ia sendiri juga pernah merasakan rasa itu saat kakak kandungnya, Kuchiki Hisana meninggalkannya lima puluh tahun yang lalu dan juga saat ia kehilangan. . . _dia_. Kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti bagi kita itu tidaklah mudah. . .

_Amber_ Ichigo melebar seketika saat ia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di punggungnya dan ada dagu yang bertumpu di bahunya. Sebelum ia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Kuchiki Rukia berkata, "Maaf sudah membuatmu mengingat dan menceritakan hal itu." Rukia mengatakannya sambil memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Seakan berbagi kehangatan tubuh dengan pemuda berambut oranye terang itu.

Gadis itu mengusap-usap punggung lebar Ichigo, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang sepertinya sedang bergejolak emosinya saat ini. Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang sebenarnya ia tujukan pada gadis yang kini tengah memeluknya walaupun ia tahu pasti kalau gadis itu tak akan bisa melihatnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah tipe orang romantis, ia adalah seorang pemuda dengan sikap seperti pemuda biasa yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri. Walaupun ia mengakui kalau ia sangat menyukai pelukan hangat nan menenangkan dari Rukia ini, tapi sampai mati pun ia tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman dalam pelukan Rukia kini.

Lagi. Ichigo lagi-lagi mempelajari satu lagi sifat Kuchiki Rukia, dibalik sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan seringkali acuh tak acuh terhadapnya, ternyata gadis berambut hitam sekelam malam ini adalah orang yang sangat pengertian dan baik.

Ichigo membalas pelukan itu, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sentuhan yang dirasakannya serta menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang dikeluarkan gadis mungil ini sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Terima kasih, Rukia."

d(^_^)b

Hari ini adalah hari ke-12 sejak hari pertemuan Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Derap langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang jalan menuju taman. Derap langkah kaki itu adalah suara yang ditimbulkan seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis dalam wujud seorang _shinigami_ di sampingnya. Nafas mereka berdua terputus-putus karena capek berlari. Keduanya belum berniat untuk memulai sebuah percakapan sampai si pemuda yang memiliki rambut secerah matahari sore itu membuka pembicaraan, "Kau yakin ada _hollow_ yang menyerang roh di sekitar sini?"

"Ya. Sensor _hollow_-ku tidak pernah salah," jawab Kuchiki Rukia, si gadis _shinigami_, sambil menggoyangkan pelacak _hollow_ miliknya yang berupa sebuah _i-phone_ di tangan kanannya. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sepasang kaki milik mereka masih tetap menimbulkan suara derap kaki yang tidak pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita malah mendatanginya? Bukankah _hollow_ berbahaya untukku?" Kurosaki Ichigo, si pemuda berambut oranye cerah itu menoleh ke arah gadis mungil di sampingnya. Alis Kuchiki Rukia terlihat mengerut sesaat, mungkin karena kesal atau apa. Entahlah, Ichigo tak tahu

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu ikut. Aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap tinggal di rumah." Rukia membalas pertanyaan Ichigo dengan acuh tak acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kemudian ia kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya. "Kau sendiri yang memaksa ikut." Rukia menghela nafas. "Tapi tak apa, kalau _hollow_ itu berusaha menyerangmu, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Jadi tidak usah khawatir, percayalah pada kemampuanku."

Lagi. Lagi-lagi Rukia menunjukkan senyum tulus itu pada Ichigo. Dan lagi-lagi ada rasa hangat menjalari wajah pemuda itu setiap kali ia melihat senyuman tulus itu. '_Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku memaksa ikut adalah karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!'_ batin Ichigo, tapi ia tak benar-benar mengatakannya. Lagi-lagi itu dikarenakan menjunjung tinggi harga diri sudah menjadi salah satu sifat dasar seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Sejujurnya, Ichigo tidak tahu kenapa, tapi akhir-akhir ini Ichigo jadi lebih sering mengkhawatirkan Rukia.

Entah kenapa, sejak Rukia menenangkannya malam itu, pemuda itu merasa ia harus memastikan gadis itu aman setiap saat. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalarinya setiap kali ia melihat gadis berambut hitam kelam itu tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, atau saat pemuda itu menyadari kalau Rukia pulang dengan selamat setelah membasmi _hollow_ secara diam-diam di malam hari, begitu pun saat ia tahu Rukia berada di sampingnya dan dalam keadaan sempurna. Bahkan terkadang ia merasa senang saat gadis itu memarahinya, menendangnya, atau memukulnya karena dengan begitu ia tahu kalau gadis_shinigami_ itu baik-baik saja. Pemuda berambut cerah itu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu dan tak tahu perasaan apa yang kini tengah menggerogotinya.

Pada akhirnya, pemuda yang menyadari kalau pipinya memanas itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari si gadis mungil agar gadis itu tak bisa melihat rona merah yang diyakini Ichigo kini tengah menjajah pipinya. Ichigo mulai menggerutu tak jelas selagi memalingkan wajahnya, membuat gadis mungil di sampingnya kini menjadi heran akan sikapnya yang kian hari kian aneh.

Begitu sampai di ambang pintu taman, mereka berdua berbelok begitu saja tanpa memperlambat kecepatan lari mereka sedikit pun. "Itu dia _hollow_-nya! Disana, Ichigo! Lindungi anak itu dan pergilah sejauh mungkin! Tidak ada kata 'tapi', mengerti?" seru Rukia cepat. Membuat si pemuda berambut oranye itu kembali menutup mulutnya yang sempat ingin melontarkan kata 'tapi'. Kemudian Ichigo mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia segera berlari menuju roh seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat yang menangis ketakutan di dekat pohon. Ichigo tahu persis kalau anak itu adalah roh anak yang meninggal karena kecelakaan di depan taman ini satu bulan yang lalu.

Dengan sigap, Ichigo mendekap anak itu erat-erat, menepuk-nepuk kepala cokelat anak itu, berusaha menenangkannya agar anak itu berhenti menangis kemudian pemuda itu segera membawanya berlindung di belakang pohon yang tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi Rukia bertarung saat ini. Rukia memang menyuruhnya untuk pergi sejauh mungkin, tapi tentu saja Ichigo tak akan bisa melakukannya. Ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian apalagi di saat seperti ini.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Kita pasti selamat dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama gadis _shinigami _yang sedang bertarung di sana itu juga baik-baik saja. Selama Rukia masih ada di dekatnya, semuanya akan terasa baik-baik saja baginya. Setidaknya, begitulah menurut Ichigo. Pemuda berambut oranye itu menepuk-nepuk kepala cokelat anak tersebut agar anak itu berhenti menangis. Kemudian ia kembali melihat ke balik pohon, mengawasi Kuchiki Rukia yang kini sedang bertarung. Kelihatannya lawannya kali ini agak sulit ditangani. . .

d(^_^)b

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya bahumu terluka parah." Ichigo menatap bahu mungil itu lekat-lekat. _Kimono_ hitam yang Rukia pakai memang koyak di bagian itu. Membuat bahu mungil Kuchiki Rukia yang bersimbah darah itu terlihat. Terbersit rasa khawatir dalam hati Ichigo. Rukia menatap _amber_ Ichigo lurus-lurus sambil bersedekap. Gadis itu berusaha untuk terlihat kesal walau sebenarnya –ia akui- kalau rona merah menjalari wajahnya saat ia melihat _amber_ Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja! Lagipula luka ini sudah kusembuhkan dengan _kidou_-ku tadi," kata Rukia dengan kesal sambil menutupi bercak darah yang tertinggal di bahunya. Ia berusaha menghalangi pandangan Ichigo pada bahunya agar pemuda itu tak bisa lagi melihatnya dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Sejujurnya, bisakah Ichigo berhenti menanyakan hal itu? Ya ampun, pemuda berambut cerah itu sudah menanyakannya puluhan kali sejak tadi!

Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kelihatannya pemuda itu terkejut akan sikap gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah galak. Sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat bahu, menyadari kalau ia terus menanyakan hal yang sama sejak tadi dan berjalan mendekati –roh- anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tadi. "Hei, Rukia, kenapa anak ini bisa terlantar begini? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersama dengan _shinigami_-nya dan sudah dikirim ke Soul-Apalah-Namanya-Itu sejak sebulan lalu? Apa jangan-jangan rohnya terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan sendirinya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk anak berambut cokelat itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo. "Jangan konyol, Ichigo. Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Roh manusia hanya bisa dicabut oleh _shinigami_ dan _hollow_. Itu berarti mereka tidak bisa terlepas sendiri. Sepertinya setelah berhasil mencabut jiwa anak ini, _shinigami_ itu tewas terbunuh oleh _hollow_ sebelum ia sempat mengirim anak ini ke Soul Society," jelas Rukia sambil menatap mata hitam anak itu lekat-lekat. Membuat anak itu kaget dan takut.

"Ka, kalau boleh tahu, aku harus apa setelah ini?" tanya anak itu dengan takut-takut, takut pada Rukia lebih tepatnya. Rukia mendengus pelan, kemudian ia menarik _katana_ di pinggangnya keluar dari sarungnya. _Katana_ berwarna putih bersih itu jadi terlihat mengilat karena tersiram cahaya matahari.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengirimmu ke Soul Society." Rukia mengarahkan katana-nya tepat ke arah anak itu. Anak itu semakin ketakutan dan akhirnya ia menangis kencang. Membuat Rukia panik dan bertanya 'Apa salahku?' pada dirinya sendiri. Si pemuda berambut oranye yang sejak tadi diam saja mendengarkan ocehan mereka pun menatap Rukia dengan tatapan meledek.

"Ternyata kau tidak pandai berurusan dengan anak kecil ya, Rukia," katanya sambil mendengus. Gadis ber_kimono_ hitam di sampingnya melemparkan tatapan mematikan ke arahnya. Tapi karena ia tak melihat reaksi apa pun dari Ichigo, gadis itu pun menyerah dan mengaku, "Yah, aku memang tak pandai berurusan dengan anak kecil. Kau saja yang bicara dengannya, Ichigo."

Mendengar pengakuan dari gadis itu membuat Ichigo tersenyum. Entah karena apa. Satu hal lagi yang ia pelajari dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia, Rukia ternyata tidak pandai berurusan dengan anak kecil. Bagi pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu, hal ini lucu karena Rukia pandai sekali berurusan dengannya, gadis itu selalu tahu cara untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik saat ia sedang kesal atau sedih. Tapi begitu ia dihadapkan pada anak kecil? Ia jadi tidak berdaya. . .

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mendengus, kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan roh anak berambut cokelat itu. "Dik, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Membuat Rukia tertegun, kedua alis hitamnya yang pendek itu terangkat. Ichigo yang seperti ini terasa berbeda sekali, nada bicaranya terdengar lebih ramah, lebih santai, dan yang jelas, pemuda berambut oranye yang memiliki tampang seram itu jadi terlihat lebih. . . penyayang.

Anak kecil berambut cokelat itu menghentikan tangisnya saat Ichigo mengenggam sebelah tangannya. Dengan kepala menunduk anak itu menjawab, "To-Tomoya." Ia mengusap-usap mata dan pipinya yang basah. Berusaha menghapus air mata yang beberapa saat lalu sempat singgah di sana.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak usah takut padaku dan dia." Ichigo menunjuk Rukia yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kami tidak akan memakanmu, kok. Tapi, kau lihat monster tadi?" tanya Ichigo. Tomoya –anak kecil itu- mengangguk. "Monster tadi itu berniat memakanmu. Apa kau mau dimakan oleh monster seperti dia?"

Tomoya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi ketakutan. "Nah, karena itulah. Lebih baik kau pergi ke tempat Soul-Apalah-Itu-Namanya." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Tomoya. Tak lupa sebuah tatapan lembut ia lontarkan pada anak berambut cokelat itu. "Namanya Soul Society, Ichigo," koreksi Rukia.

"Kalau kau terus berada di sini, monster semacam tadi akan terus mengejarmu sampai mereka mendapatkanmu. Lagipula, orangtuamu pasti akan sedih kalau mereka tahu kau masih berada di sini dan terancam bahaya," Ichigo menggoyang-goyangkan tangan anak itu sejenak.

"To-Tomoya tidak mau membuat orangtua Tomoya sedih," kata Tomoya sambil sekali lagi mengusap-usap pipi dan matanya. "Kalau dengan pergi ke Soul Society bisa membuat orangtua Tomoya senang, maka Tomoya mau pergi," katanya dengan semangat.

Rukia yang berada di balik punggung Ichigo tersenyum tipis kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai _konsou_-nya. Tenang saja, ini tidak akan sakit, kok."

d(^_^)b

Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang duduk di dahan sebuah pohon yang terdapat di pekarangan SMA Karakura menatap layar _i-phone_ yang merangkap sebagai pendeteksi _hollow_ miliknya dengan tatapan sendu. Layar _i-phone_ itu berkedip-kedip menunjukkan tulisan '_27 Days Left'_. Rukia menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia mencengkeram kemeja SMA Karakura yang dipakainya tepat di bagian dada.

Saat ia dan Ichigo pulang dari taman setelah menyelamatkan Tomoya kemarin sore, gadis itu merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat Ichigo mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum dan menasihati gadis itu agar lebih hati-hati saat melawan _hollow_. Saat itu Ichigo memang kelihatan acuh tak acuh tapi orang awam juga pasti tahu kalau ada nada khawatir dalam perkataannya saat itu.

Terlebih lagi saat Rukia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Gadis itu yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau setiap kali ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya, pasti pipinya akan terasa hangat dan rona merah akan segera menjajah pipinya. Sejujurnya, gadis itu sudah merasa tidak enak sejak pertama kali ia melihat Ichigo. Karena sekilas, Ichigo terlihat sangat mirip dengan_nya._Seakan-akan pemuda berambut oranye cerah itu adalah reinkarnasi dari_nya_. Dan semakin Rukia dekat dengannya, Rukia semakin merasa kalau Ichigo memang reinkarnasi _dia_. Si Shiba Kaien. Dan gadis mungil itu mau tidak mau mulai mengakui, kalau ia sudah mulai jatuh dalam pesona yang dipancarkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gadis berambut hitam kelam itu mencengkeram kemejanya lebih erat lagi. Jika dugaannya benar tentang perasaan ini, maka ia harus menghilangkan perasaan ini secepatnya. Mau tidak mau. Suka atau tidak suka. Karena jika ia tidak menghilangkan perasaan sialan itu dengan segera, maka Ichigo akan bernasib sama dengan Shiba Kaien. Dan Rukia tak mau hal buruk itu terulang kembali. . .

=TBC=

re-edited

yang kemaren itu banyak paragraf dan kalimat yang hilang = =" saya ceroboh? ya emang

ini cuma twoshot kok, jadi jangan khawatirkan fic-ku yang lain ya ^^ (emangnya ada yang khawatir?)

keep or delete? RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kusampein ke kalian semua di A/N di bawah nanti. Jadi, tolonh baca A/N-nya ya. Balesan ripyu ada di bawah ;)_ Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Abarai Renji. Itulah nama seorang pemuda berambut merah yang diikat ke atas seperti nanas. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang menurut Ichigo aneh itu baru saja masuk ke SMA Karakura, tempat pemuda oranye dan gadis <em>shinigami<em> berambut hitam sekelam malam sepanjang bahu itu menuntut ilmu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu baru berada di SMA tersebut selama satu minggu, tapi sudah bisa membuat si pemuda berambut oranye menggerutu sepanjang siang dan malam. Pasalnya, sejak pemuda itu masuk ke sekolah yang sama dan ditempatkan di kelas yang sama pula dengan Kurosaki Ichigo juga Kuchiki Rukia, gadis itu kini jadi semakin tidak punya waktu untuknya.

Gadis _shinigami_ itu selalu sibuk dengan _hollow_ setiap kali Ichigo punya waktu berdua dengannya. Bahkan saat pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu mengajaknya makan siang bersama di atap seperti biasa pun gadis itu menolak dengan alasan ada _hollow_ datang menyerang. Tapi tentu saja alasan itu sangat sulit untuk dipercaya karena tidak mungkin _hollow_ menyerang di jam yang sama setiap harinya. Dan sudah jelas, kata-kata itu hanya kebohongan kecil yang Rukia berikan untuk menghindarinya.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Senyuman manis nan tulus yang selama ini selalu dilontarkan gadis ber-iris seindah permata _amethyst_ itu hanya padanya kini tak pernah lagi gadis itu berikan. Kuchiki Rukia kini lebih suka menyunggingkan senyum itu pada Abarai Renji. Gadis itu memang pernah memperkenalkan Abarai Renji padanya sebagai 'sahabat dekat sejak masuk Soul Society' tapi pemuda berambut oranye itu tak pernah mengira kalau hubungan mereka ternyata sedekat itu. Ya. Tidak pernah mengira sampai saat itu datang...

Saat itu. 2 hari yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Bel pulang berteriak nyaring memanggil para pelajar haus ilmu di SMA itu agar segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kurosaki Ichigo tengah menunggu Kuchiki Rukia yang mendapat giliran piket untuk pulang bersama, mengingat mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama dan tidur di kamar yang sama.

Tapi begitu gadis berperawakan mungil itu selesai menunaikan tugasnya, gadis itu justru mengajak Abarai Renji menemaninya mampir ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Rukia juga menyuruh –memaksa lebih tepatnya- Ichigo untuk pulang duluan saja. Setelah gadis itu melakukannya, ia menggamit lengan Abarai Renji yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Membuat pipi pemuda berambut merah itu bersemu. Kemudian dengan langkah sedikit angkuh, Rukia meninggalkan pemuda berambut oranye itu begitu saja di koridor di depan kelas 3-3.

Saat itu gadis berambut hitam sepanjang bahu tersebut sama sekali tidak menyadari, kalau pemuda berambut oranye yang ditinggalkannya itu merasakan nyeri luar biasa tepat di ulu hatinya saat pemuda itu menyaksikan Rukia menggamit lengan Abarai Renji dengan begitu akrabnya. Pemuda itu mulai bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Kenapa setiap kali ia melihat kedua insan itu saling berdekatan ia merasa darahnya mendidih, perutnya bergejolak, ulu hatinya sakit luar biasa dan semua yang ada di dunia ini jadi terasa salah?

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: gado-gado saya rasa =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini adalah fic yang sangat gaje binti/bin aneh... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca

Kalo jelek maaf ya, soalnya saya cuma seorang author amatiran tak berbakat tak berkemampuan berumur 14 tahun yang menjalani hidup super biasa(?) yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar dan jadi author disini. . .

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia menyusuri jalanan yang sudah lengang seraya menatapi ujung sepatunya. Walaupun iris _amethyst_-nya fokus menatap sepatu hitamnya yang berdebu, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang bebas menuju seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang belakangan ini ia awasi. Ya. Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah membuat perasaannya tak tenang selama beberapa hari ini. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Gadis mungil itu mendengus keras. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menjauhi pemuda itu. Berusaha untuk meminimalisir kesempatan berinteraksi dengan pemuda berambut oranye itu. Ia pun sudah mencoba untuk terus berdekatan dengan Abarai Renji. Sahabat dekatnya sesama _shinigami_. Tapi yang terjadi justru Rukia merasa iba saat ia melihat Ichigo berwajah muram setelah ia melangkah angkuh bersama Renji melewati pemuda itu dua hari yang lalu.

Dan anehnya, semakin ia mencoba untuk menjauhi pemuda itu, hatinya justru terasa semakin sakit. Seakan hatinya itu dicengkeram sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Saat ia melihat ekspresi muram menggantung di wajah Ichigo, hatinya terasa perih dan hati kecilnya terus berteriak untuk menghentikan semua hal-hal konyol yang sudah ia lakukan. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ia merasakannya? Perasaan ini sangat mengganggunya. Apa perasaan sakit ini bisa dihilangkan? Entahlah. Gadis _shinigami_ itu tidak tahu.

Sesaat kemudian, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langit berwarna oranye keunguan bersama sang surya yang kini sudah berganti warna menjadi oranye terang. Warna oranye itu. Sama persis seperti warna rambut si pemuda Kurosaki. Cih, sial! Kenapa sekarang sang surya dan seluruh langit justru ikut mengingatkannya akan pemuda itu? Mungkin sebaiknya gadis itu pulang saja. Tidak baik juga ia keluyuran di saat hari sudah sesore ini. Kuchiki Rukia pun membalikkan badannya.

Saat itulah ia baru sadar. Ini dimana? Kuchiki Rukia mencoba untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaannya saat ini. Tapi tetap tak berhasil. Sepertinya ia memang belum pernah melewati tempat ini sekali pun. Ia benar-benar tak tahu ini dimana. Inilah akibatnya kalau kau berjalan sembari melamun. Kau tidak akan tahu kemana kakimu membawamu.

Rukia sempat panik. Terlihat jelas dari air mukanya. Alis pendeknya berkerut dalam. Ia tak tahu ini dimana dan otomatis ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang. Gadis berambut hitam itu pada akhirnya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Tenangkan pikiran. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu buang perlahan. . . Rukia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil, ia sudah merasa sedikit rileks. Ya. Sedikit. Sekarang ia tinggal berpikir untuk menemukan jalan pulang. Ia tak bisa berubah menjadi _shinigami_ di sini. Tidak bisa. Kalau ia berubah menjadi _shinigami_ di sini, bagaimana dengan tubuhnya? Tubuh buatannya pasti akan tergeletak lemas begitu saja di tengah jalan dan hal itu pasti akan mengundang masalah.

Gadis ber-iris _amethyst_ itu berpikir sejenak. Ia mengelus-elus dagunya dan mengerutkan alisnya sedalam mungkin. Memasang pose berpikir. Tak lama kemudian, seakan mendapatkan secercah penerangan dari lampu bohlam di kepalanya, ia menjentikkan jari. Gadis itu mendapat ide. Dia akan melakukan hal yang setiap orang lakukan saat mereka tersesat. Tentu saja. Sekarang ia hanya perlu bertanya pada orang terdekat atau mencari pos polisi terdekat.

"Hei, gadis manis, sedang apa kau disini, hah?" Rukia segera membalikkan badannya begitu ia merasakan ada udara berhembus di sekitar telinganya. Terlihatlah di iris _amethyst_-nya yang seindah permata itu, tiga orang pemuda aneh dengan tampang menyeramkan dan pakaian yang acak-acakan sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan salah satu dari pemuda menyeramkan itu baru saja berbicara tepat di telinganya. Membuat bulu roma gadis itu menegang dengan sendirinya.

Alarm dalam kepala hitam miliknya berbunyi nyaring begitu ia sadar kalau ia sedang dalam bahaya. Didekati pemuda-pemuda dengan tampang sangar, rambut acak-acakan dan tak dikenal bukanlah pertanda sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Rukia mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya lewat sudut matanya. Sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang melewati jalan itu. Ini semakin gawat. Mereka bertiga dan ia sendiri.

Salah satu dari mereka bertiga –para preman itu-, yang berbisik di telinga Rukia tadi mendekat. Mencoba menyentuh Rukia. Karena kaget dan tak mau disentuh oleh preman itu, Rukia refleks mengayunkan kakinya tepat ke tulang pipi si preman. Preman itu tersungkur di jalan tak begitu jauh dari mereka. Dua lainnya terkesiap melihat rekannya jatuh tersungkur di hadapan mereka. Sesaat kemudian, mereka berdua membantu rekan mereka berdiri tegak kembali. Mereka pun memulai serangan balik.

Dua dari tiga orang, mencoba mengunci gerakan gadis mungil yang lumayan jago berkelahi itu dengan cara memojokkan gadis itu ke dinding terdekat kemudian mengunci kedua tangan dan kaki gadis itu agar gadis itu tak bisa berontak. "Berani sekali kau menendangku, Bocah!" seru preman yang tadi sempat ditendang oleh gadis shinigami itu sambil menunjuk sebelah pipinya yang memerah dan bengkak.

Rukia mendecih kesal. Gadis itu mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Tapi sialnya, gerakannya terkunci sempurna. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Sekelebat rasa takut mulai menyusupi relung hatinya. Sejujurnya, gadis _shinigami _itu belum pernah merasakan rasa takut seperti ini saat melawan _hollow_. Baru kali ini. Tentu saja, karena rasa takut ini bukan rasa takut akan dipukul, tapi rasa takut akan 'dicicipi'. Gadis ber-iris _amethyst_ itu takut 'dicicipi' oleh preman di depan matanya kini.

"Kau harus membayar luka yang sudah kau buat di wajah tampanku ini, Bocah kecil!" tinju milik preman itu melayang tepat ke arah tulang pipi Rukia. Karena takut, gadis itu pun menutup sepasang iris _amethyst_-nya rapat-rapat. Dalam hati ia terus berharap pemuda itu datang menolongnya. 'Ichigo, tolong aku!'

Dan sebuah suara hantaman yang keras terdengar. Lebih tepatnya, suara tinju yang menghantam sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Kemudian terdengar suara seperti suatu benda terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras pula. Ada apa ini? Gadis yang sejak tadi terus menyembunyikan keindahan iris-nya kini mulai menunjukkan iris-nya pada dunia. Yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh iris _amethyst_-nya adalah sebuah punggung lebar dengan seragam SMA Karakura melekat di sana dan juga helaian rambut berwarna oranye yang sedikit menari-nari karena tertiup angin yang berhembus pelan.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya mendorong gadis itu untuk tetap berlindung di balik punggungnya sembari ia melawan ketiga preman di hadapannya. Gadis _shinigami_ yang kini tengah berlindung di belakang punggung pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu saat ini. Gadis itu masih sangat _shock_. Tapi ia bersyukur karena doanya terkabul. Pemuda itu kini benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Melindunginya. . .

d(^_^)b

"Jangan pernah mengganggu gadis ini lagi, kalau tidak, aku tak akan segan-segan menghantamkan ini padamu!" Ichigo menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah keras-keras dan menunjukkan tinjunya di hadapan ketiga preman yang kini tersungkur di hadapannya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ketiga preman itu langsung berlari tunggang langgang sambil berteriak-teriak minta maaf layaknya orang gila.

Setelah memastikan ketiga preman gila itu sudah pergi, Ichigo membalikkan badannya. Menghadap Kuchiki Rukia yang menunduk. Sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang beradu cepat karena _shock_. Karena sibuk mengatur nafasnya, Rukia sampai tak sadar kalau Ichigo terus menatapinya sedari tadi dengan tatapan kesal bercampur sedih.

"Dasar, gadis bodoh! Kalau saja kau tidak berusaha untuk menjauhiku, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi! Sekarang kau jadi ketakutan, 'kan?" Ichigo merangkul bahu mungil gadis di hadapannya kemudian mendekapnya dengan satu tangan. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu? Kalau tadi aku tidak mengikutimu bagaimana? Kau pasti sudah habis 'dicicipi' oleh preman-preman itu!" Ichigo mengeratkan dekapannya pada gadis itu. Membuat iris _amethyst_ gadis itu melebar dan membuatnya kelihatan semakin besar.

Kuchiki Rukia lagi-lagi teringat akan Shiba Kaien. Pemuda bermarga Shiba itu memang pernah menyelamatkannya dari para preman jalanan juga. Sama seperti yang baru saja dilakukan Ichigo. Semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pun sama persis dengan waktu itu. Waktu itu juga. Setelah berhasil mengusir para preman itu, Kaien pun menarik Rukia ke dalam dekapannya. Kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan Ichigo dengan nada sarat akan kekhawatiran pun juga dilontarkan oleh Kaien dulu.

Semua ini. . . terasa seperti _d__éjà__ vu_ bagi gadis berambut hitam itu. Tanpa sadar, dalam dekapan Ichigo, dengan wajah sendu Rukia bergumam, "Kai. . . en?" Ichigo tersentak kaget. Walaupun pelan, tapi Ichigo masih dapat mendengar gumaman Rukia barusan. Pemuda berambut oranye itu melonggarkan dekapannya pada Rukia.

"Siapa itu Kaien?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menuntut dan alis oranyenya yang berkerut dalam. Iris _amber_ miliknya menatap iris _amethyst_ di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Seakan mencoba untuk menakuti Rukia dan membuat gadis itu tak berani untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi dengan kebohongan. Seperti yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kebiasaan gadis mungil itu. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa kesal saat ini. Dalam otaknya terlintas banyak sekali kata 'kenapa?'. Kenapa di saat ia dan Rukia punya waktu untuk bicara berdua seperti ini, gadis itu malah menyebut nama orang lain? Dan Ichigo yakin seratus persen kalau pemilik nama tadi adalah laki-laki.

Rukia yang baru sadar kalau ia baru saja mengucapkan nama itu pun hanya bisa membalas pandangan dari iris _amber_ yang terus meminta jawaban darinya. Sepertinya gadis itu memang harus menjawab, karena ia yakin kalau pemuda di hadapannya tak akan bersedia melepaskannya jika ia belum menjawab. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris _amber_ yang kini sedang menyalak galak padanya. Gadis itu agak bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kaien itu. . . target pertamaku. Dia pergi dari dunia ini tanpa bekas." pemuda di hadapannya semakin bingung, "Jiwanya dimakan oleh _hollow_ karena ia berusaha melindungiku dari makhluk itu," Rukia menambahkan sembari melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Ichigo dari lengannya. Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan tatapan sendu. Sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa, Rukia sudah menyela. "Sudah, jangan bertampang menjijikkan seperti itu. Ayo, pulang. Aku lapar." Gadis itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya sembarangan arah. Karena ia memang tak tahu jalan pulang, jadi ia melangkahkan kakinya asal saja.

Sebelum Rukia sempat berjalan lebih jauh, Ichigo menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Rukia dan menariknya. "Dasar bodoh, arah yang benar itu ke sini!" Ichigo menurunkan genggaman tangannya yang semula berada di pergelangan tangan gadis itu sembari menarik Rukia agar gadis itu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Kini kedua insan itu berpegangan tangan. '_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari dariku lagi, Rukia_.'

Rukia terus meronta agar Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. Tapi Ichigo justru bersikap acuh tak acuh. Pemuda itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu di telinganya. Sedangkan gadis mungil yang kini tengah ia genggam tangannya mulai merasa tidak enak karena terus ditatap oleh beberapa orang yang kebetulan melewati jalan yang sama dengan mereka. Orang-orang itu ada yang terkikik geli melihat sepasang insan berbeda warna rambut itu, namun ada juga yang menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti seraya bergumam 'dasar anak muda zaman sekarang'.

Wajah Rukia merona seketika saat ia mendengar ada sepasang kekasih –sepertinya- yang berbisik-bisik di dekat mereka sambil melirik ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia. Salah satu di antaranya berkata kalau Rukia dan Ichigo kelihatan begitu kontras, tapi di sisi lain terlihat sangat cocok. Dan pasangannya mengiyakan kemudian sepasang kekasih itu terkikik geli sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Rukia yakin kalau Ichigo mendengar itu juga, sama sepertinya, karena wajah Ichigo juga ikut merona saat mendengar bisik-bisik di antara sepasang kekasih itu. Tapi pemuda berambut oranye tersebut lebih memilih untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Rukia. Dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengacuhkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Seakan-akan mereka adalah angin lalu.

"Jangan coba-coba menjauh dariku dan berdekatan dengan si rambut merah itu lagi!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba. Membuat Rukia terkejut dengan pernyataan Ichigo barusan. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi orang awam pun pasti tahu kalau dalam nada bicara Ichigo tadi ada mengancam dan nada tidak suka di sana. Mungkinkah Ichigo cemburu? Entahlah, Rukia tidak yakin tentang itu. Tapi satu hal yang Rukia yakini saat ini, kedua belah pipinya pasti sedang merona merah karena perkataan Ichigo tadi. Satu hal yang Rukia pelajari dari kejadian ini, menjauh dari pemuda berambut oranye itu pasti akan berakhir dengan kegagalan, entah kenapa.

Tiba-tiba Rukia tertegun, gadis berambut hitam kelam itu teringat akan sesuatu. Dirogohnya saku kemeja putih yang kini tengah dipakainya dan mengeluarkan setangkai daun dari dalamnya. Daun yang selama ini selalu dibawanya kemana pun ia pergi. Daun _momiji_ yang selalu ada bersamanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu daun itu masih tampak segar dan berwarna merah terang. Tapi kini daun itu mulai mengering. Bahkan di beberapa bagian sudah tampak bercak coklat. Tatapan iris _amethyst_ itu langsung berubah sendu. '_Ternyata waktu kita bersama di dunia ini tinggal sedikit lagi, Ichigo. . ._'

d(^_^)b

"Kuchiki-_saaaaaaan_, aku senang kau tidak bertengkar lagi dengan Ichigoooooo!" Asano Keigo berseru lantang saat jam istirahat makan siang baru saja dimulai seraya berlari ke arah Rukia. Kedua belah tangannya terentang lebar seakan ingin menangkup gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Sayangnya keinginan Keigo untuk memeluk gadis mungil tersebut harus batal karena Ichigo langsung saja menghantamnya dengan tinju mautnya. Membuat pemuda berambut coklat berpikiran mesum itu langsung jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Jangan coba-coba memeluknya seperti itu, dasar mesum!" seru Ichigo, kemudian lelaki itu mencoba untuk meminimalisir kekesalannya dengan memaki Keigo dalam hati. Walaupun mulutnya kadang ikut bergerak memaki pemuda yang baru saja ia tinju. Sedangkan Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, dalam benaknya terlintas sebuah pertanyaan, '_Apa Ichigo sedang dalam masa PMS? Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi galak sekali_'.

Ya. Ichigo akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit galak. Terutama pada Keigo yang sangat sering mencoba untuk memeluk Rukia. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun ikut bingung dibuatnya. Mereka akui kalau sifat dasar Keigo yang mesum dan senang memeluk -terutama memeluk gadis-gadis- itu keterlaluan. Tapi sepertinya Keigo memang tak pernah serius tentang itu. Jadi mereka membiarkannya begitu saja. Ichigo pun biasanya hanya meninju wajahnya saja tanpa disertai bonus gumaman kekesalan dari mulutnya.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa kalau aku dan Ichigo bertengkar? Bukankah semuanya tetap sama walaupun aku dan lelaki bodoh ini bertengkar?" tanya Rukia sambil berjongkok di hadapan Keigo yang tersungkur dan menunjuk Ichigo di belakang punggungnya. Dan hal itu otomatis membuat Ichigo memberikan tatapan tajam pada gadis itu. Sayangnya Rukia mengacuhkannya dan membuat Ichigo menyerah.

"Cih, aku ke atap duluan," serunya singkat kemudian segera berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju tangga sekolah. Sementara Chad membantu Keigo berdiri dari lantai koridor sekolah yang cukup dingin itu.

"Ka, kau tidak tahu, Kuchiki-_san_? Selama beberapa hari ini kau dan Ichigo bertengkar, 'kan?" tanya Keigo dan disambut anggukan pelan dari Rukia. "Kau tahu, dia sangat menyeramkan. Dia jadi terlihat sedang kesal, gelisah dan muram setiap saat."

"Eh, bukankah dia sudah kelihatan menyeramkan dengan alisnya yang selalu berkerut itu?" tanya Rukia tanpa maksud menyinggung keadaan fisik ichigo. Karena menurutnya itu sebuah kenyataan jadi sah-sah saja kalau ia ingin menyebutkan tentang kekurangan fisik Ichigo tersebut. Sebelah alis pendek milik gadis itu terangkat menanggapi perkataan Keigo tadi.

"Tidak. Yang ini lain, Kuchiki-_san_." Keigo mengibas-ngibaskan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di depan dada. "Iya 'kan, Chad?" Keigo mencari dukungan dari Chad karena ia tahu Mizuiro yang tengah berjalan bersama mereka –berjalan sedikit di belakang sebenarnya- tak akan mendukungnya. Chad mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Dia benar-benar menyeramkan! Kadang-kadang ia sering marah tanpa alasan yang jelas kemudian meninju meja! Kami sampai takut mendekatinya," seru Keigo, ia mencoba mereka ulang kejadian dimana Ichigo sempat terlihat marah kemudian meninju mejanya sendiri. Rukia mendengarkan ocehan pemuda itu dalam diam. "Tapi itu hanya saat ia bertengkar dengan Kuchiki-_san_ lho! Setelah berbaikan lagi denganmu, kelihatannya suasana hatinya langsung membaik." Keigo tersenyum lebar ke arah Rukia. Seakan ia ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya yang begitu besar pada gadis mungil di sebelahnya kini.

"Begitukah? Tapi ia terlihat biasa saja di depanku. . ." gumam Rukia sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan mencoba mengingat-ingat saat ia dan Ichigo bertengkar –atau lebih tepatnya ia mencoba untuk menghindari pemuda oranye tersebut- kemarin. Seingatnya Ichigo kelihatan normal-normal saja di hadapannya. Ia tak pernah terlihat marah maupun muram. Atau ia sajakah yang tak menyadarinya?

"Aah, si Ichigo itu pasti hanya ingin menjaga harga dirinya di depan Kuchiki-_san_! Oh ya, mungkin penyebab ia marah waktu itu karena Kuchiki-_san_ dekat dengan anak baru berambut merah, si Abarai-Apalah-Namanya-Itu!"

d(^_^)b

Rukia sedang menggambar kepala Chappy_ the Rabbit_ saat Ichigo yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang bertanya padanya, "Rukia, kalau aku meninggal nanti, apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu?" Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Agak terkejut juga ia saat mendengarnya.

"Entahlah. Bisa ya, bisa juga tidak." Rukia menjawab acuh tak acuh seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kemudian ia kembali menekuni gambar kepala Chappy-nya yang kini sudah sampai di bagian telinga. Ichigo mengangkat kedua alis oranyenya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak mengira kalau jawaban Rukia akan terdengar sangat asal-asalan seperti itu.

"Aku serius, Rukia. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar." Ichigo mulai kesal karena Rukia mengacuhkannya dan terus saja sibuk dengan gambar Chappy-nya yang bahkan kelihatan tidak simetris di bagian kepala. Akhirnya, Ichigo berhasil mendapatkan perhatian gadis _shinigami_ tersebut. Gadis itu meletakkan pensil mekanik hitam milik Ichigo yang sejak tadi ia pakai di atas meja belajar, kemudian berdiri dan menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di sisi ranjang Ichigo. Tepat di sebelah pemuda itu tiduran sekarang.

"Begini ya, Ichigo." Rukia mendengus, "Kemungkinan kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti itu ada, tapi sangat tipis. Setelah jiwamu ku-_konsou_, kau akan pergi ke wilayah Soul Society yang bernama Rukongai. Sedangkan aku. . ." Rukia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Akan pulang ke wilayah Soul Society yang bernama Seiretei, tempat para _shinigami_ tinggal. Kedua tempat itu dipisahkan oleh dinding yang sangat tinggi dan dijaga oleh penjaga yang sangat kuat. Tidak sembarangan orang boleh melewatinya. Bahkan _shinigami_ sekali pun."

Ichigo bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap iris _amethyst_ milik gadis mungil yang duduk di sampingnya. Tatapan _amber_ Ichigo kelihatan sendu. Jujur saja, Ichigo merasa kecewa. Ia berharap ia bisa tetap bersama dengan Rukia setelah ia meninggal dalam waktu dekat ini. Berhubung setelah ia meninggal nanti, ia akan menjadi makhluk yang tinggal di dunia yang sama dengan gadis tersebut. Mungkin satu-satunya cara yang ia punya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Rukia lagi di dunia sana adalah dengan menjadi _shinigami_, sama seperti gadis itu.

"Bagaimana cara menjadi _shinigami_?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menekuk kakinya di atas ranjang. Sedangkan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Seakan sedang bertanya 'ada apa?' pada pemuda itu lewat iris _amethyst_-nya yang indah. Tapi Ichigo mengacuhkannya.

"Kau bisa masuk ke akademi khusus untuk menjadi _shinigami_. . ." secercah harapan mulai tumbuh di hati Ichigo. Membuat pemuda itu bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis. Namun sayangnya, kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Rukia belum selesai. "Tapi kau harus menunggu selama enam puluh tahun dulu setelah kematianmu. Itu syaratnya." dan Rukia pun menjangkau sebundel _manga_ yang diletakkan di atas meja dengan wajah acuh. Seakan mengacuhkan eksistensi Ichigo yang melemas di sebelahnya

Setelah mendengar kata-kata gadis _shinigami_ itu, Ichigo langsung membeku di tempat. Ia harus menunggu enam puluh tahun dulu sebelum bisa masuk ke akademi _shinigami_ tersebut? Yang benar saja, bisa-bisa gadis mungil itu sudah terlanjur direbut oleh si Abarai Renji! Dan Ichigo sama sekali tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tak mau lagi merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya setiap kali ia melihat si Abarai Renji berdekatan dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Tak adakah cara lain agar ia tetap bisa dekat dengan gadis itu setelah kematiannya nanti?

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Rukia yang berada di sebelahnya terus mengamatinya secara diam-diam dari balik _manga_ yang tengah –pura-pura- dibacanya. Kedua belah pipi gadis itu merona merah. Sebenarnya, Rukia adalah gadis yang sangat peka terhadap perasaan apa pun. Dan karena itulah, -entah kenapa- Rukia merasa kalau sepertinya Ichigo ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi setelah pemuda itu meninggal nanti.

Untuk sesaat, kamar Ichigo –tempat dimana mereka berada saat ini- terasa begitu sepi karena tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin membuka mulut terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya Rukia pun mengalah. "Ichigo, kenapa selama ini kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja? Padahal 'kan kau sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Target-targetku yang sebelumnya saja –kecuali Kaien tentunya, kau ingat Kaien?- selalu memohon padaku untuk memanjangkan umur mereka karena kebanyakan dari mereka ingin meraih mimpi mereka sebelum meninggal. Apa kau sudah tak punya impian atau sesuatu yang ingin dicapai sampai kau jadi pasrah saja seperti itu?"

Ichigo melirik Rukia melalui ekor matanya kemudian pemuda itu pun mendengus keras. "Bukannya aku tidak punya impian atau sesuatu yang ingin kucapai. Hanya saja aku merasa walaupun aku mencoba memohon padamu, semuanya percuma saja. Kau pasti tak akan mau mengabulkannya, iya 'kan?"

Rukia mengangguk kecil. Sebuah senyuman tipis nan pendek tersungging di bibirnya dan rona merah kembali menjajah pipinya yang putih. Sedikit banyak ia tahu kalau Ichigo memahaminya dengan baik. Terbukti dari kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum aku meninggal. Aku ingin membahagiakan Yuzu dan Karin, adikku. Memberi si _baka oyaji_ itu cucu karena kelihatannya ia sudah terlalu tak sabar untuk menimang cucu, terbukti dengan keberadaanmu disini sekarang." Rukia menatap iris _amber_ Ichigo dengan tatapan heran.

"Waktu pertama kali kau minta izin untuk tinggal disini pada _oyaji_, ia langsung setuju dan menempatkanmu di kamarku, bukan di kamar Yuzu dan Karin adalah karena si _baka oyaji_ itu ingin segera menimang cucu. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" Ichigo mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Rukia terkikik geli mendengarnya. Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata ayah Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin itu sangat mesum. Kemudian ia mempersilakan Ichigo untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Ichigo mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku ingin melampaui Ishida Uryuu –teman sekelas kita yang berkacamata itu- saat kami kuliah di fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo nanti, kemudian lulus mendahului si kacamata itu, bekerja dan hidup sendiri di luar sana." Ichigo memandang ke luar jendela. Matanya fokus menatap langit malam yang sedikit diselimuti awan kelabu saat ini.

"Dan sejak melihat peristiwa Tomoya di taman waktu itu, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kulakukan. Aku. . . ingin terus hidup di sini. Di dunia ini. Dan membantumu melindungi juga membujuk arwah-arwah 'tersesat' itu untuk pergi ke Soul Society," ujar Ichigo sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih pada Rukia yang tertegun setelah mendengar kalimat Ichigo yang terakhir. Seharusnya pipi Rukia yang sudah merona sejak tadi kini tambah merona. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kini Rukia benar-benar takut, khawatir dan menyesal.

Menyesal karena sudah menanyakan tentang impian yang ingin Ichigo raih. Karena kata-kata itu persis sama dengan kata-kata yang dulu pernah dilontarkan Shiba Kaien padanya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya tak sanggup mencabut nyawa Kaien tepat pada waktunya dan juga kata-kata yang membuat Kaien tewas mengenaskan tanpa bekas. . .

d(^_^)b

Sebuah pintu kayu kuno khas Jepang bergeser terbuka di lantai dua kediaman keluarga Kurosaki malam itu. Tepatnya, di kamar si putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo. Mengagetkan salah satu dari dua penghuni kamar tersebut. Si pemuda berambut oranye -Kurosaki Ichigo- sangat terkejut akan kemunculan pintu itu. Pintu yang sama dengan yang digunakan Kuchiki Rukia saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

Iris _amber_-nya fokus menatap pintu kayu yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Berbeda dengan Kuchiki Rukia yang kelihatan acuh tak acuh dengan kemunculan pintu itu. Awan kelabu terus menggantung di wajah cantik nan putih milik gadis bermarga Kuchiki tersebut walau sangat tipis, bahkan tak terlihat. Rukia menggigit bibirnya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Rukia tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dan pastinya yang akan terjadi nanti adalah hal buruk.

Awalnya bagian dalam pintu tersebut berwarna putih dan terlihat menyilaukan. Tapi lama-kelamaan, iris _amber_ Ichigo dapat menangkap dua sosok pria yang mengenakan _kimono_ khas _shinigami_. Dua orang yang tadinya berdiri di bibir _senkaimon_ –pintu kayu geser tersebut- kini mulai melangkah memasuki kamar Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dan kedua sosok tersebut pun kini dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas di iris _amber_ Ichigo. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Abarai Renji dan yang satunya lagi seorang pria berambut hitam agak panjang yang berekspresi datar. Iris abu-abu kelam milik pria berambut hitam itu menatap tajam ke arah Rukia yang tersentak kaget. Wajah putih gadis itu langsung memucat. Dengan takut-takut, ia membalas tatapan pria itu.

"Maafkan saya, _Nii-sama_," ujar Rukia sambil menunduk dalam seperti sedang mengheningkan cipta. Ichigo yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan main. Rukia baru saja memanggil pria itu '_nii-sama_'? Ia kakak Rukia? Ada perlu apa dia datang kemari? Sepertinya ia datang bukan untuk reuni dengan adiknya. . .

"Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi, Rukia? Saat itu kau masih seorang _shinigami_ baru, jadi masih dimaafkan. Tapi sekarang. . ." pria itu menghentikan kata-katanya dan mendengus pelan. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, biar aku saja. Tapi aku tak bisa menjamin ia masih akan utuh saat sampai disana nanti." pria itu baru saja akan menarik _katana_ yang tersemat di pinggangnya saat Rukia menjawab perkataannya.

"Maafkan saya, tapi _Nii-sama_ tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Coba _Nii-sama_ rasakan baik-baik." saat itu juga Rukia melepas tubuh buatannya. Membuat tubuh buatan gadis itu tergeletak lemas begitu saja di lantai kamar Ichigo yang dingin. Kini gadis itu telah mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Abarai Renji dan kakak Rukia itu. Abarai Renji yang berdiri tak begitu jauh dari Rukia langsung menghancurkan tubuh buatan Rukia dengan _katana_ miliknya hingga habis tanpa bekas.

Pria yang dipanggil '_nii-sama_' oleh Rukia menutup kedua iris abu-abu kelamnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya. Sesaat kemudian ia langsung membuka matanya. Iris abu-abu miliknya itu melebar seketika. Wajahnya yang tadi selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar, kini justru menampilkan mimik terkejut. "Rukia, jangan-jangan kau. . ."

"Benar, _Nii-sama_. Aku melakukannya agar tak ada _hollow_ yang bisa mencabut nyawanya sebelum maut datang. Bahkan _shinigami_ sekalipun tak akan bisa. Dengan begini, ia tak akan bernasib sama dengan Shiba Kaien." Rukia memotong perkataan _nii-sama_-nya. Kemudian gadis berambut hitam kelam itu merogoh bagian dalam _kimono_ hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Daun _momiji_ berwarna merah terang dan kelihatan masih sangat segar.

Rukia membalikkan daun _momiji_ tersebut dan terlihatlah di sana. Sebuah nama. Nama seorang pemuda yang berada di sekitar mereka. Pemuda yang sejak tadi masih terdiam karena terkejut dan bingung akan hal yang kini tengah mereka bicarakan. Tulisan berwarna hitam yang tertera secara permanen pada daun tersebut membuat Abarai Renji dan kakak Rukia terkejut bukan main. Seharusnya daun itu sudah membusuk sejak kemarin. Sudah tak lagi berwarna merah terang dan segar seperti itu.

"Ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti. Bisa tolong jelaskan?" tanya Ichigo dengan agak canggung dan kepala sedikit menunduk. Kuchiki Rukia yang berada sekitar satu meter di sampingnya menatap pemuda itu. Kemudian sebuah senyum getir tertempel di wajahnya. Gadis itu sedih, mengingat kalau sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan berpisah. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

Awan kelabu yang sudah sejak tadi menggantung di langit malam kota Karakura, kini sudah mulai mengeluarkan petir disana-sini disertai dengan gemuruhnya yang menggelegar sampai ke rumah kediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Pria berambut hitam ber-iris abu-abu kelam maju selangkah mendekati Ichigo dan menjawab –bertanya balik lebih tepatnya- pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan pemuda itu, "Kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Kurosaki Ichigo mengingat-ingat sebentar. Tapi pemuda berambut oranye itu merasa kalau hari ini bukanlah hari yang istimewa. Alis oranye miliknya terus berkerut sembari pemuda tersebut berpikir. Kelihatannya kakak Rukia sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo. "Kau tak ingat hari ini hari ke berapa setelah pertemuan pertamamu dengan Rukia?"

Ichigo tersentak. Iris _amber_-nya melebar seketika. Ia segera melihat kalender meja berukuran kecil yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Kalau dihitung-hitung hingga hari ini, maka hari ini adalah. . . hari ke empat puluh satu setelah pertemuannya dengan gadis _shinigami_ itu. Kemudian iris _amber_-nya segera beralih ke arah Rukia. Dan Rukia mengangguk kecil.

"Aku memindahkan sebagian sisa umurku padamu. Jadi kau akan hidup lebih lama, dan agar tak ada _hollow_ maupun _shinigami_ yang mengincar nyawamu lagi. Salahkan aku yang tak tega untuk mengambil nyawamu setelah mendengar impianmu yang ingin membahagiakan orang banyak tersebut. Salahkan perasaanku ini. Ini semua salahku, jadi jangan merasa bersalah atas semua ini. . ." Rukia menjawab seraya tersenyum getir. Kemudian, Renji segera menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Rukia ke belakang. Mencegah gadis itu agar tak kabur.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menghapus semua perasaan itu dari hatimu? Seorang _shinigami_ tak memerlukan perasaan semacam itu karena perasaan itu hanya akan menyulitkan _shinigami_ dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Dan karena perasaan itulah kini kau harus dibawa ke Soul Society. Kau harus menerima hukumanmu." setelah mengatakannya, kakak Rukia dan Renji membalikkan badan dan akan beranjak pergi sambil membawa Rukia.

"Tunggu!" Ichigo segera berdiri dan mencoba menahan mereka. Saat itu kakak Rukia menatapnya melalui ekor matanya. Bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Ichigo sudah terkunci sendiri ke belakang. Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Pemuda itu kesulitan berdiri selama tangannya masih terkunci seperti ini. Pemuda itu kini hanya bisa menatap kakak Rukia dengan tatapan kemarahan tapi di sisi lain juga pasrah.

"Rukia. . ." panggilnya, Sesaat ia terdiam. Pemuda itu kini benar-benar berharap ia bisa melakukan sesuatu demi mencegah kepergian Rukia, "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi nanti?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah sedih dan pasrah. Rukia minta izin pada Renji untuk mendekati Ichigo. Renji mengizinkan dan kemudian melepaskan kedua tangan mungil gadis itu. Rukia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Ichigo dan mengelus kepala oranye itu dengan sayang.

"Bisa. Kemungkinan kita untuk bertemu masih ada. Nah sekarang, karena aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, pergunakan umurmu dengan baik. Raih apa yang ingin kau raih selagi aku tak ada." mata Rukia mulai digenangi air mata. "Tapi. . . aku mohon. . . jangan tunggu aku, Ichigo." Rukia pun berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Renji dan kakaknya, mengajak mereka pergi. Senkaimon kembali muncul dan terbuka di kamar itu, dan Rukia berjalan memasukinya bersama Renji dan kakaknya. Sesaat sebelum daun pintu itu tertutup sempurna, Ichigo dapat melihatnya. . . untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia meneteskan setetes air mata dari mata indahnya itu. . .

Disaat yang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu _senkaimon_ seutuhnya, sang awan yang sejak tadi membayangi kota Karakura tak lagi sanggup menahan air yang dibawanya. Butiran-butiran air itu pun jatuh membasahi kota Karakura. Hujan deras malam itu menjadi latar adegan perpisahan kedua insan tersebut. . .

d(^_^)b

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku, Kurosaki-_kun_? Apa kau masih mencintai Kuchiki-_san_? Apa yang kau sukai dari Kuchiki-_san_? Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukannya juga agar kau mencintaiku." Inoue Orihime bersikeras menyatakan perasaannya dan bersikeras untuk tetap terlihat tegar walau sebenarnya sebentar lagi air matanya akan tumpah. Tangan kanannya mengepal tepat di depan dada.

Mendengar pernyataan gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan di hadapannya barusan membuat Ichigo kesal. Tapi ia tetap harus bersabar menghadapinya. Ia sama sekali tak mau melukai perasaan gadis lembut itu. "Kau yakin kau ingin melakukan apa yang kukatakan supaya aku mencintaimu?" Orihime mengangguk, "Aku mencintai Kuchiki Rukia karena ia adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Aku mencintai semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Sekarang, bisakah kau berubah menjadi persis sama seperti Rukia?" Ichigo mendengus dan terdiam sesaat, "Lebih baik kau mencintai orang lain saja. Masih ada banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dariku, Inoue," kata Ichigo dengan sabar.

Orihime tertegun. Sekarang ia sadar, kalau rasa cinta yang dimiliki Ichigo bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka. Cinta itu benar-benar kuat dan tulus. Cinta yang kini dimilikinya tidak akan sanggup meluluhkan rasa cinta yang Ichigo miliki untuk Rukia. Setelahnya Orihime memandang sendu tanah di halaman Universitas Tokyo –tempatnya dan Ichigo menuntut ilmu sekarang- kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ichigo dan berlari pergi sebelum Ichigo sempat melihat air matanya yang mulai mengalir deras.

Ichigo mendengus keras. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata gadis polos tersebut benar-benar mencintainya sampai bisa mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu dengan mudah. Tapi tetap saja, cintanya sudah menjadi milik Kuchiki Rukia seorang walaupun enam tahun sudah terlewati dan gadis itu belum juga muncul batang hidungnya hingga kini. Rukia. . . gadis itu benar-benar belum pernah kembali sejak malam itu. Kenapa gadis itu tak juga muncul? Bukankah gadis itu sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi? Dengan bodohnya gadis itu berkata kalau tak usah menunggunya kembali. Memikirkan untuk melupakan Rukia saja Ichigo tidak bisa.

Iris _amber_ pemuda itu memandang sendu bayangan dirinya sendiri di tanah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan malam itu. Malam dimana Rukia diambil dari sisinya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Setelah malam itu, ia baru menyadari perasaannya pada Rukia. Kini ia benar-benar menyesal, seandainya saja ia menyadarinya lebih cepat, mungkin sesuatu yang berbeda akan terjadi. Menyadari ia sudah mulai melamun lagi, Ichigo mendengus keras dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sudah berapa kali ia mendengus hari ini? Entahlah, ia sendiri tak tahu. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Matahari bahkan sebentar lagi akan segera tenggelam oleh malam.

Menyadari hal itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke minimarket, membeli beberapa kaleng _soft drink_ untuk mendinginkan otaknya dan membelikan beberapa pesanan Yuzu adiknya, kemudian ia akan pulang. Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat parkir motor, mengambil motornya kemudian memacu kendaraan roda dua tersebut ke minimarket yang searah dengan jalan pulangnya.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya di meja kasir, Ichigo pun segera keluar dari minimarket tersebut sembari merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci motor. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, Ichigo segera berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju motornya yang diparkir tak begitu jauh dari posisinya sekarang ini.

Dan saat itulah Ichigo melihatnya. Ichigo melihat seorang gadis berperawakan mungil, berambut hitam dan sangat mirip dengan Rukia. Bukan. Gadis itu sama persis dengan Rukia. Hanya saja potongan rambutnya agak lebih pendek dari potongan rambut Rukia yang dulu. Gadis itu berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya, ia berdiri di seberang jalan sana. Di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

Walaupun dari jauh, tapi Ichigo yakin. Sangat yakin malah, kalau itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia-nya. Ichigo yang tadinya akan memasukkan kunci motornya ke dalam lubang kunci pun membatalkan niatnya. Ia memasukkan kembali kunci motor itu ke dalam saku celananya dengan terburu-buru kemudian menghambur ke seberang jalan. Dan memeluk sosok itu begitu saja. Kerinduan yang sudah dipendamnya selama enam tahun ini meluap-luap dalam hatinya sampai akal sehatnya tak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti Kuchiki Rukia, iya 'kan? Kemana saja kau selama ini, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Hatinya merasa begitu gembira karena merasa penantian panjangnya selama enam tahun kini terbayar lunas. Gadis itu kembali. Walaupun gadis yang kini tengah dipeluknya belum tentu Kuchiki Rukia. Kedua tangannya masih menangkup gadis itu cukup erat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk sendiri merasa kaget setengah mati karena tiba-tiba dipeluk begitu saja. Iris _amethyst_ milik gadis itu melebar.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, bibir kecilnya bergerak dan menggumam, "I. . .chigo?" sesaat kemudian gadis itu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ichigo terhadapnya walau sebenarnya itu cukup sulit. "Apa-apan kau ini? Kenapa memeluk orang tiba-tiba?" omelnya sambil memegangi dan melepas lengan Ichigo dari bahunya. "Iya, benar, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Tapi kau ini siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat tubuh Ichigo melemas seketika. Rasanya ia seperti disambar petir di siang bolong yang cerah tanpa awan. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat ia melihat Rukia dan Renji berjalan bersama. Rukia tidak mengenalnya? Apa ini mimpi? Ichigo mencoba untuk mencubit pipinya sendiri dan ternyata terasa sakit. Ini jelas bukan mimpi. Lalu kenapa Rukia tidak ingat padanya?

"Yo, Ichigo! Kau terkejut?" sapa seseorang berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Abarai Renji. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Ichigo menoleh ke arah Renji dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Renji yang seakan mengerti isyarat dari Ichigo pun akhirnya mengajak mereka untuk duduk-duduk sejenak di taman terdekat.

d(^_^)b

Setelah menduduki salah satu bangku taman di dekat sana dan membuka sekaleng _soft drink_ yang dibawanya, Renji mulai bercerita, "pada awalnya, hukuman yang seharusnya diterima Rukia adalah hukuman mati. Eksekusi." Renji menatap Rukia yang sedang memerhatikan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan temannya di taman itu, "Tapi akhirnya ia diampuni karena kakaknya yang memegang jabatan cukup tinggi di Seiretei meminta pengampunan untuknya. Dan akhirnya Rukia hanya dibuang ke dunia ini. Ingatannya tentang para targetnya dihapus. Rukia akan dijadikan manusia dengan alat khusus bernama _hougyoku_, kemudian dia akan tinggal disini selamanya. Oh ya, daun kehidupanmu sudah menempel kembali di pohon kehidupan di Seiretei, jadi jangan khawatir."

Ichigo menatapi kaleng _soft drink_ kosong di tangannya dengan tatapan hampa. Sebenarnya hatinya agak sedih juga mendengar kalau Rukia sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bisa bertemu dengan Rukia sekarang ini saja sudah merupakan sebuah mukjizat. Jadi ia seharusnya bersyukur dan menerima keadaan Rukia apa adanya.

"Nah, berhubung aku ini sedang sibuk –ada tugas sebenarnya- dan harus pergi, kau bisa mengurus Rukia untukku 'kan, Ichigo?" tanya Renji sambil berdiri dan melemparkan kaleng _soft drink_ di tangannya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat. Kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Ichigo. Pemuda berambut oranye itu membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil tanpa semangat. Pemuda berambut oranye itu masih memasang ekspresi muram. Tiba-tiba saja Renji menepuk sebelah bahunya dan berkata, "Hei, jangan sedih begitu. Aku yakin, kalau jauh di dalam hati Rukia, ia masih mengingatmu. Berusahalah. Sudah ya." kemudian laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dengan Rukia berdua di bangku taman itu.

Ichigo mendengus keras dan lagi-lagi ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia memandang punggung Renji yang mulai menjauh dan tangan Ichigo yang terulur ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan polos dan alis yang berkerut.

"Ayo, pulang. Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal di rumahku, bersamaku." Ichigo yang tidak sabar menunggu reaksi Rukia pun akhirnya menarik tangan kanan Rukia begitu saja dan menggandengnya. Sama seperti waktu itu. Saat Ichigo berjalan pulang sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia setelah gadis itu digoda oleh beberapa preman. Dengan langkah lebar, mereka berjalan menuju minimarket dimana Ichigo memarkir motornya. Perjalanan menuju minimarket itu didominasi oleh keheningan.

"Kau tahu, entah kenapa saat kau memelukku tadi aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Seperti rindu, senang atau semacamnya. Dan aku juga merasa pernah kenal dekat denganmu," aku Rukia, kedua belah pipinya telah dijajah oleh rona merah. "Apa. . . namamu Ichigo? Um, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sarat akan keraguan. Ichigo yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget. Rukia mengingat namanya.

Sebuah senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat disinggahi awan mendung. Ia mengangguk. "Ya. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau tahu, dulu kita sempat memiliki waktu-waktu indah bersama." Rukia berjengit kaget mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar. Dan kau akan kubuat mengingatnya lagi." Ichigo mencoba tersenyum walau tatapan matanya menjadi sendu. Walaupun sekarang ini kelihatannya Rukia hanya mengingat namanya, tapi setidaknya Rukia mengingatnya. Abarai Renji benar. Jauh di dalam sana ternyata Rukia masih mengingatnya. Dan sekarang, yang perlu Ichigo lakukan hanyalah membangkitkan ingatan itu. Membangkitkan ingatan tentang mereka dan setelahnya ia akan hidup seperti saat mereka bersama dulu. . .

Fin

* * *

><p>AN numpang lewat~: yosh! akhirnya bisa apdet juga, setelah sibuk selama 2 minggu buat ujian praktek dan menunaikan tugas, maaf ya telat :D

akhirnya dengan perjuangan berat, fic ini complete juga, walaupun dengan ending yang rada gaje atau emang gaje? yah, tolong dimaklumi ya, soalnya saya masih author baru belajar, makanya tolong bimbing saya yang bodoh ini ya, yak sekarang bales ripyu dulu~ ;)

Rukianonymous: makasih ripyunya~ iya, Ichigo emang bejat, bukannya banyak-banyak ibadah, dia malah nyante gitu wakaka -digetok ichi- ripyu lagi ya~

ChappyBerry Lover: makasih ripyunya~ ini udah apdet, ripyu lagi ya :D

Jee-zee Eunry: JEE-SAN RIPYU~! X3 *teriak pake TOA, ditimpuk tetangga* apdet fic-nya dong Jee-san *mata melas*. Oh ya, makasih ya ripyunya~ iya, sebagian besar idenya emang dapet dari sana ^^ ripyu lagi Jee-san~

Shizuku Kamae: halo, salam kenal juga, aku juga author baru kok *ditimpuk keluarga besar ffn* makasih ripyu-nya ya~ aku juga susah kok nyari ide. Nanti ada ceritanya gimana aku bisa dapet ide buat fic ini. Liat aja nanti di bawah~ ripyu lagi yo

RukiaVioleta Chappy-chan: makasih ripyu-nya~ maaf nggak bisa apdet kilat, banyak ujian dan tugas (_ _)a tapi ini udah apdet, ripyu lagi ya~ :D

Nara Hyuga: makasih buat pujian dan ripyunya, ini udah apdet, ripyu lagi ya~ ;D

Ruina ruichi: makasih ripyunya~ iya, IR jaman lawas(?) emang lucu dan konyol kayak kata Ruina-san XD iya nih, ceritanya di chap 1 emang masih nyerempet, tapi sekarang udah lumayan kan? ripyu lagi ya~

Lova: masa? beneran? aku nggak tau. Ide fic ini ide sendiri kok, nggak plagiat

Nah, sekarang pindah ke A/N yang serius. Soal ide fic, ide fic ini kudapet waktu aku ngeliat status sebuah page islami di fb, tentang malaikat kematiannya orang muslim, pohon ajaib yang ada di surga dan manusia. Jadi di surga itu katanya ada pohon. Di setiap daunnya tertulis nama manusia. Setiap kali ada manusia yang bakal meninggal, 40 hari sebelumnya daun itu gugur ke tangan malaikat mautnya orang muslim. Setelahnya, malaikat itu akan turun ke dunia dan bisa dibilang mengawasi si manusia itu selama 40 hari. Begitulah~ persis sama kayak fic ini kan? Cuma dirombak dikit aja :D

Setelah ini mungkin aku bakal apdet satu chap fic 'Rukia Be a Nanny?' abis itu hiatus sampe UN selesai, doain hasil UN-ku bagus ya minna ;D

Review Please?


End file.
